Kuis Gebyar Rejeki 2011
by AcushlaHattori-chan
Summary: Ada kuis menghebohkan bernilai jutaan. Siapa sajakah pesertanya?


**Disclaimer:**

**One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**SpongeBob's squarePants (c) Nickelodeon**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Humor (semoga)**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Warning:**

**EYD error, typing error, OOC, garing, gamut**

**Di markas Akatsuki**

Pagi yang indah untuk para penjahat kelas paus pembunuh macam Akatsuki melancarkan aksi mautnya. Namun hari itu dan seterusnya berbekal undangan _author_ FF ga mutu ini, mereka boleh bergaje dan ber-OOC ria di cerita ini.

Mari kita menjelajah!

Di ruang depan, terdapat akuarium ekstra besar, tempat Kisame biasa bermain dengan selir-selirnya. "Ahahahai, kau anggun sekali nona." Tak jenuh-jenuhnya Kisame memuji mereka dari terbit fajar tadi.

Lanjut, jika kita berjalan lurus 3 meter, di persimpangan kita melihat Tobi yang asyik ngemut lolipop. Jika kita bertanya di mana ruangan pribadi Kakuzu, dia akan memberi tau bahwa kita wajib belok kanan. Soalnya kalau belok kiri bakal ketemu si Hidan lagi ritual ga penting pake ayam colongan.

Jika kita menurut maka sekitar 5 meter kita dapat mengintip kamar Sasori, melihat pemandangan dia sedang asyik minum teh dengan boneka _Hello Kitty_. Jika kita kepergok ngintip, maka dengan sadisnya dia akan mnyeret kita untuk ikut minum teh bersama. Jadi sebaiknya mari kita urungkan niat ngintip tersebut.

Lurus terus, maka ketemu ruang santai di mana ada TV yang nyala dengan penonton setianya, si Itachi yang ga kedip ngeliat iklan produk kecantikan. Di sebelahnya ada Konan yang sibuk buat seni meng-gunung-kan kertas dan sepertinya kehabisan kertas.

Di dekat jendela besar, ada Zetsu yang sedang berfotosintesis. Sinar mentari yang cerah sangat menghiburnya hari itu. Tiba-tiba...

"Auuuchh.." pekiknya kaget sambil ngambil sesuatu yang nemplok tanpa izin di wajahnya. Dibacanya sebentar lalu terek-tereak gaje.

"Kak, Kakuz, Kak Kakuz!"

"Hah, apaan, ga enak banget nama gue disingkat-singkat." Si Kakuzu mendekat malas ke arah suara.

Di tangannya masih ada gepokan duit. Acara _'sehari-bersama-sayangku'_ menjadi terganggu.

"Coba lihat! Haha, kau akan berterimakasih." Zetsu menyerahkan kertas yang dia dapatkan.

"haaaaaaa?" pekik Kakuzu.

"Eh, kertas. Wah aku butuh. " Tiba-tiba Konan merampas kertas tersebut padahal belum selesai dibaca.

"Jiah, kertasnya sudah terkontaminasi tangan si pelit dan si venus, huh, jelek. G a j a d i!" Konan melempar kertas tersebut ke luar jendela dan akhirnya melayang kembali ke alam bebas.

"KONAN!"

**Di Kapal Thousand Sunny**

"Sanji, aku lapaaar..." keluh sang kapten kapal sambil ngesot ke dapur padahal belum waktunya makan siang.

"Sudah kubilang, LPG ijo-nya mencurigakan. Kalo mledak gimana?" Sanji tidak bosan-bosannya mengecek selang, mengendus-endus bau gas. Terlihat di meja dapurnya ada koran 5 bulan lalu dengan_ headline_ superduper besar _**'TEROR LPG IJO, DIILHAMI DARI LAGU BALONKU ADA 5'**_.

"Heuh..." Luffy sempoyongan menuju ke kebun Nami. Terlihat Nami sedang asyik membaca buku milik Robin _**'CARA AMPUH USIR TEROR ULAT BULU'. **_

"Nami, aku lapaaaarrr... Boleh minta 10 jeruk?"

"Tidak."

"5 jeruk?"

"Tidak."

"2 jeruk?"

"Ummm...tawar lagi. Sedang kupikirkan."

"Baiklah, 15 jeruk?"

_(Nami: gubrakkkk)_

"Dasar bodoh, ambil 1 saja!"

"Hahhaasyek. Usopp, ambilkan aku 15 jeruk!"

"Hei, 1 jeruk!"

"Huh, pelit." Luffy ngesot ke pohon dan melihat Usopp sedang asyik nangkring di cabang, menghayati apa yang biasa monyet lakukan.

_(author nyelip: "Yang Monkey bukannya Luffy ya?")_

"Hahaha, Luffy, kau mau jeruk ini? Naiklah! "

"Malaaaass, lapaaaarrrrr!" Luffy pun ambruk, pingsan.

"Hahaaaha, eh." Usopp melihat kertas yang terbang dan mampir nyangkut ke pohonnya dan akhirnya dapat diraih.

"Eh, Nami! Coba lihat ini? Namiiii!Penting!"

'_gedebuuukkkk'_ Usopp pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Makanaaan kah Usopp?" Luffy pun refleks bangun.

"Ulat kah? Oh, tidak!" muka Nami langsung pucat.

"Hah? Ulat? Sanjiiiii! Masakkan tongseng ulat!"

"Bukaaannn. Lihat ini!" Usop menyerahkan kertas tersebut dan yakin Nami bakal tertarik sepenuh hati.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Nami terkejut dan matanya berbinar-binar. Baru membaca setengah isi kertas tersebut tiba-tiba...

"LUFFY!"

'_krenyesssss kress kress'_

"Apa? Aku lapar , hueekkkk..tidak enak." Luffy pun membuang kertas tersebut ke lautan.

**Di Bikini Bottom**

Di Krusty Krab, Squidward berdiri di belakang meja kasir, meratapi hidupnya yang ga sukses, ditambah lagi nasib buruknya yang seburuk hari biasa dia mengalami hari-hari buruk yang sedari pagi ga jemu-jemunya disapa SpongeBobs. Saatnya dia menarik napas panjang. "Fiuuuuuuuh...Arrrggghhhh!" Kaget setengah hidup. "PATRICK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jarak wajah mereka 3 detik yang lalu hanya 1 inchi.

"Aku hanya memastikan, kau tidak seperti orang Jepang? "

"Aku memang bukan orang Jepang. Dan apa maumu? Mengganggu hidupku seperti makhluk spons bodoh yang ada di sana, ha?" kesensitifan Squidward hari ini tinggi sambil menunjuk makhluk spons yang sedang berbicara dengan spatulanya. Patrick pun meneteskan liurnya tanda bobo. "Sudahlah Squidward,tenangkan dirimu, kau tampan hari ini," ucap Squidward, "Mau pesan apa?"

"Hei, ini bukan Kelas Bahasa Jepang?"

"Bukan Pat, ini Krustykrab, mau pesan apa untuk makan siangmu? Cepatlah, jangan sia-siakan hidupku."

"Errrrr..."

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau punya uang?"

"Tentu. Uang Jepang." Menyerahkan kertas yang menurut Patrick uang namun menurut orang lebih normal tepatnya disebut...

"Ini ... Tidak diterima di sini,Patrick."

"Ayyayai.. tidak ada uang yang tidak diterima di sini." Muncul tiba-tiba si kepiting kikir.

"Tapi, Tuan..."

_*7,5 detik kemudian*_

"DEMI PEROMPAK YANG MENGUASAI 7 SAMUDERA!" pekik Mr. Krab kaget setelah mengetahui kertas itu.

"PATRICK!"

'_glek'_ terdengar Patrick menelan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dahulu yaaa!" Pergilah si bintang laut meninggalkan yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

_**OHAYOO GOZAIMASU!**_

_**BAGI KAMU YANG SUKA DUIT**_

_**Ikutilah KUIS GEBYAR REZEKI 2011**_

_**DAPATKAN UANG JUTAAN RUPIAH GRATIS TIS TIS!**_

_**Syarat pendaftaran:**_

_**Punya duit**_

_**Gila duit**_

_**Cinta duit**_

_**Acara diselenggarakan 2 hari setelah selebaran ini disebarkan.**_

_**Acara diadakan di alun-alun KONOHAGAKURE**_

_**Pemenang akan mendap-...*sebagian teks hilang***_

Itulah mengapa Kakuzu,Nami, dan Mr. Krab terpekik kaget setelah membaca kertas selebaran itu. Akankahkahkah mereka sudi ikut meramaikan kuis tersebut?

_-TBC-_

_Thanks for RnR_

**A/N: **

Aku suka selalu ada yang berteriak di akhir.

Garing ya?

Maklum , bukan _fandom_ Detective Conan adalah FF pertamaku.

Sudikah anda meramaikan KUIS GEBYAR REJEKI 2011 dengan menjadi juri?

Ditunggu yang mau daftar jadi OC

Yang tercepat segera diterima dan masuk _chapter_ selanjutnya.


End file.
